Esto es solo el comienzo
by Tsuki-Kirisame
Summary: Ella era la chica buena y responsable; el era un chico malo y rebelde, sus vidas siempre han estado separadas, pero cuando cursan el último año de escuela, sus rutinas cambiaran drásticamente, poniendo en peligro sus vidas
1. Confesión, rechazo, y un lo siento

**HOLA AMIGOS LECTORES...! como estan?**

**Alice: obviamente estan bien ¬¬U**

**Tsuki: callate ¬¬ no te lo pregunte a ti u.u si no a los lectores ^^**

**Alice: no tienes remedio -.-**

**Tsuki: ¬¬... bueno, les traigo otro fic de Soul Eater de la pareja Soul y Maka ^^ no podria hacer esto sin mi amiga Shion230!**

**Alice: comienza ya! **

**Tsuki: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es unica mente de Okubo-sama, si fuera mio Soul y Maka estarian junto desde el comienzo de la serie XD... pero la trama es de Shion230 y de mi**

**Y... ¡A LEER! **

* * *

><p><strong>ESTO ES SÓLO EL COMIENZO<strong>

**Prefacio**

Ella era la chica buena y responsable; el era un chico malo y rebelde, sus vidas siempre han estado separadas, pero cuando cursan el último año de escuela, sus rutinas cambiaran drásticamente, poniendo en peligro sus vidas y arriesgando todo por su amor, pero ¿Cuánto durará esto? Muchos problemas tienen que enfrentar y tienen que ser lo suficientemente fuertes para superarlos o ambos caerán en un abismo de eterna oscuridad.

Cuando la tranquilidad llega a Death City, las asuntos entre los bandos se tensan y cuando llega la hora, crueles batallas se desatan. Pensamientos oscuros y épocas dolorosas abundan en sus cabezas, con el propósito de acumular toda la ira y descargarlas contra el oponente.

Mientras que por otro lado, está la vida normal de un estudiante, con amigos y frecuentes peleas por quien ganó un juego o riñas sin sentido. Dos lados de la vida totalmente opuestos.

Las flores de cerezos son llevadas por el viento y decoran el ambiente con suaves tonos rosas, es la época de la primavera; en la cual, los sentimientos de dos personas chocaran causando un gran caos entre los dos bandos.

Soul Evans, el jefe de de unas de las bandas mas peligrosa de la ciudad y Maka Albarn, la delegada y la mejor de su clase. Dos almas que se encuentran en plena oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Confesión, rechazo,... y un lo siento.<strong>

Mi nombre es Maka y estudio en Instituto Shibusen, tengo diecisiete años y desde que era un niña, he soñado con encontrar a mi príncipe azul; ese de los cuentos de que tanto leo, aunque yo prefiero llamarlo "hombre ideal", así es más practico para mi. Siempre…siempre he tratado de mantenerme con los pies en la tierra y no tratar de vagar por el mundo de los sueños, pero desde que lo conocí no hago más que suspirar e ilusionarme de que algún día el corresponderá mis sentimientos. ¡Si lo vieran! Es tan rebelde y posee un gran anhelo de libertad, es guapo y tiene unos ojos tan hipnotizantes, pero el problema es que es el líder de la pandilla más peligrosa de toda Death City. Todos lo respetan y le tienen miedo, pero yo he visto algo en su mirada, algo que me inquieta y que me llena de curiosidad, quiero conocerlo, saber más de él, sin embargo…

—Debes estar bromeando—dijo mirándola con burla—vete y llévate tus sentimientos inútiles contigo—añadió moviendo su mano en ademan de despacharla. Las flores de cerezo caían frente a ellos y el estaba apoyado en aquel árbol que tanto le gustaba a Roya, pero el ni siquiera sabía que existía. La carta que ella sostenía se cayó al suelo.

—L…lo siento—dijo y sin más se fue corriendo de ese lugar. Fue algo tonto confesarse y a la vez humillante, no podía ser más patética en este momento.

* * *

><p>— ¡¿Eh?—.La mirada de sorpresa de sus amigos era de esperarse— ¿Cómo que te declararse a Soul? ¿A caso estas loca?—preguntó aún sorprendida Liz.<p>

En el salón de clases se encontraban todos los amigos de Maka alrededor de su banco, la miraban preocupados y a la vez muy sorprendidos con la repentina confesión de la chica.

—Pero es que ya no aguantaba más, tenía que decírselo—contestó cabizbaja.

—Pobre Maka—chan, yo te consolaré—habló melodramáticamente Hero— ¡No perdonaré a ese infeliz!

—Cálmate Hero, no solucionarás nada con enfadarte, recuerda que ese chico es el jefe de los dark mists —Le recordó Liz.

— ¡Ya lo sé!—Exclamó enfadado.

El timbre sonó y los chicos fueron hacia sus asientos ya que que el maniatico profesor Stein no tardaba en llegar, Tsubaki puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga y le sonrió.

—Descuida, todo estará bien—dijo antes de sentarse en su banco. Maka asintió por inercia, estaba recordando y memorizando las palabras de Soul, su forma de actuar y de hablar, su mirada…no había nada que se pudiera hacer, estaba irremediablemente enamorada de ese chico de corazón frío.

* * *

><p>— ¡Ni hablar! ¿Por qué debo pedirle disculpas?—replicó Soul.<p>

—Esa chica tenía buenos sentimientos hacia ti y tu la rechazaste cruelmente, ¿Te parece poco?—regañó Kid—Incuso pisoteaste su carta en cuanto se fue.

El lugar en donde se encontraban era la guarida de los dark mists y de vez en cuando se saltaban las clases para planear las emboscadas a otras escuelas, no por nada son los más fuertes de Death City.

—Si te preocupa tanto esa chica, ¿Por qué no vas y la consuelas?—dijo sarcásticamente con una pose cool, en su rostro podía notarse el fastidio y el aburrimiento.

—¡¿ÑYAJAJAJAJA, Si rayitas! ¿¡ve a consolar a esa plana!- Dijo estallando de risa el egosentrico de su amigo Black Star.

—Bien, ya entendí, cambiemos de tema—Dijo Kid para luego soltar un suspiró largo.

—Así me gusta. Bien, mañana nos enfrentaremos al ejército de Asura, ese maldito pagará por haberme traicionado—.Clavó un cuchillo sobre la mesa y su rostro se vio reflejado en el metal, una sonrisa orgullosa se dejó ver.

* * *

><p>El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó y los alumnos se dirigieron corriendo a la salida, excepto Maka; quien se dirigía, algo pensativa y con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, Hero se acercó seriamente hacia la chica.<p>

—Maka—llamó el chico rubio,— Se que no es el mejor momento, pero tu sabes que me gustas mucho y que haría cualquier cosa por ti, así que por favor dame una oportunidad y te demostraré que soy mejor que ese patán.

La chica miró a su amigo con algo de sorpresa, nunca se tomaba en serio las palabras de Hero porque siempre acompañaba su declaración con un tono melodramático, pero esta vez lo veía serio y no parecía estar jugando con ella, ojala y pudiera aceptar sus nobles sentimientos, sin embargo, ambos sabían el amor que Maka tenia a Soul y Hero no podía hacer nada.

—Lo siento, Hero, pero yo…—

—Lo sé, créeme que lo sé, pero si me dieras una oportunidad—.Hizo una pausa y cogió las manos de Maka entre las suyas, la miró fijamente y con seriedad—Te juro que te haría la mujer más feliz que pisa esta tierra, sólo dame una oportunidad.

La confesión de su amigo quedó rondando por la cabeza de Maka, pero por más que lo intentara no podía dejar de ver a Hero sólo como un buen amigo. Salió del instituto y lentamente se fue por el camino más largo a casa, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo y no le gustaba para nada por donde se estaba yendo. Apresuró sus pasos y de improviso sintió un temor que la hizo casi correr, delante de ella se encontraban unos tipos con aspecto mafioso que la miraban atentos. Maka fingió no mirarlos y trató de correr, sin embargo, ellos la alcanzaron y le cerraron el paso.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una hermosa chica—dijo uno de ellos, los otros dos sonrieron con lujuria.

— ¡Eh, Free! ¿Qué hacemos con ella?—preguntó el más bajo.

—Tal vez deberíamos divertirnos un rato—respondió el chico.

— ¡No me toquen!—gritó Maka, retrocediendo algunos pasos, pero los tres tipos rieron.

—No se tu, Giriko, pero yo tengo muchas ganas de jugar—dijo el tal Free.

—Adelante—respondió Giriko, un grito resonó por todo el lugar. El tipo se acercó dispuesto a tocar a Maka, pero una piedra golpeó la cabeza del chico, de entre las sombras salió Soul, mirando con desgano a los tres hombres.

— ¿De nuevo tu? Eres tan problemática—comentó el alvino, Maka lo miró con fastidio.

— ¡N…No necesito que me cuides!—exclamó aparentando molestia, Soul alzó una ceja.

—Como quieras—respondió alzando los hombros, miro de reojo a la chica y le dio la espalda.

— ¡No, espera!—La dijo Maka, corrió al lado de Soul y apretó su brazo con temor—no me dejes aquí—murmuró asustada, Soul la miró sonriendo con satisfacción, luego observó a los agresores con superioridad.

—Si no se van ahora, no quedará nada de ustedes—advirtió el chico, los mafiosos al reconocerlo huyeron como alma que lleva el diablo. Soul suspiró, quería tener algo de diversión, pero…En fin.

—G...gracias—susurró cabizbaja Maka.

—Estas apretando mi brazo—informó Soul.

— ¡Ah! Lo siento—.Soltó el brazo del chico y lo miro de reojo con vergüenza—Adiós—.Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para salir de la situación, no quería verlo a la cara después de la humillación que pasó.

—Espera, si te vas sola te podrían atacar nuevamente—dijo con indiferencia—te acompaño a casa—añadió. Sin decir nada más camino sin esperarla, Maka se apresuró a seguirlo y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, Soul la miró de reojo y rápidamente quitó su vista de la chica, el no debería estar allí.

Al día siguiente…

— ¿¡Te acompañó a casa!—Exclamó sorprendida Tsubaki— ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Soul que te rechazó cruelmente?.

—Si, Tsubaki, el mismo—respondió—pero, ni siquiera hablamos durante el camino—comentó deprimida.

—Por lo menos sabe tu nombre—

—Ni siquiera eso—dijo tristemente, ya esperaba un regaño por parte de su amiga.

— ¡No puede ser! Tuviste una oportunidad y la rechazaste, por dios Maka…—.El sermón duró hasta que el profesor loco llegó, Maka no podía estar peor, después de todo Tsubaki tenía razón, tuvo una oportunidad y la rechazó, ¡Que tonta!

* * *

><p>Durante el receso Soul se dedicó a mirar las nubes desde la azotea como si eso fuera lo más importante, hoy no peleó con Asura. y solo queria acostarse y apreciar la nubes.<p>

—¡Viejo aqui estabas! ¡te estavamos buscando por todos lados!— grito desde la puerta de la entrada a la azotea, Black Star

— Soul— Kid vio a su amigo con su tipico rostro serio—el profesor stein te esta llamando, dice que es urgente.

—No estoy de humor—contestó Soul. Sus amigos lo vieron por un rato, Soul se levanto y caminó hasta la baranda y miró a la gente pasar, teniendo entre sus manos la carta sellada de Maka.

— ¿No vas a leer la carta de la chica? ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Kid, mirando a Soul; quien tenía la vista fija en alguien— ¿Qué miras?—vio hacia donde observaba su amigo y se encontró con la chica que se le había declarado a Soul, Black Star puso una sonrisa picara al ver lo que estaba haciendo su amigo.

—¡Acaso te esta empezando a gustar esa plana!- grito Black Star, Soul gruño y volteo para verlo con cara de pocos amigos.- Ñyajajajaja!— Río el peli-azul, para luego subirse a la baranda, para empezar a gritar que el era el DIOS de todo el universo, Soul y Kid lo ignoraron.

—Esa chica…—susurró inaudiblemente. Cerró los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta, Kid lo miro con cierta curiosidad.

* * *

><p>Hero se mostraba tan eufórico como siempre, así que Maka dejó de pensar en su confesión por unos momentos para pensar en los exámenes que se avecinaban y en que el molesto y psicopata profesor la había recomendado como tutora por sus buenas calificaciones, ella nunca se negó por los beneficios que conllevaba enseñar, pero… No es que le desagradaba la idea, es sólo que era la época de exámenes y no quería bajar sus notas por ayudar a unos niños que no estudian por que no se les da la gana y que no le prestaban la más mínima atención, ni modo, tendría que conformarse con los puntos extras que le daba el profesor.<p>

—Albarn—llamó el profesor—esta es la persona que quiero que ayudes—dijo entregándole un papel a la chica.

—Si, Stein—sensei—.Recibió el papel y cuando observó el nombre su mente quedó en blanco… ¡No puede ser!

—Debe haber un error, yo no puedo…—dijo Maka, su voz le temblaba.

—No hay cambios Albarn, es su obligación como estudiante y compañera el ayudar a otros, usted fue asignada y aceptó voluntariamente el cargo—explicó con una sonrisa de malicia, Maka tan sólo pudo asentir con temor y fastidio.

En la oficina de profesores…

—Ni hablar, no necesito un tutor—protestó Soul, Sid—sensei suspiró.

—Soul, es por tu bien—dijo el hombre azul—si quieres seguir en esta escuela debes pasar los exámenes.

—Lo sé y no me importa—contestó de mala gana—de todos modos nunca voy a clases.

—Esta es tu última oportunidad, si no apruebas te expulsaran y yo no podré seguir protegiéndote ni a ti ni a tu pandilla—.Soul miró a su profesor y chasqueó la lengua, Sid sonrió—Este es el horario en el que van a estudiar tu y tu tutora.

— ¿Tutora? Yo no trato con mujeres—se quejó el chico mirando el papel.

—Pues ahora aprenderás—contestó el profesor, satisfecho con su labor.

—tsk, maldición—mascullo Soul, frotándose el cabello con desesperación y quejándose mientras abandonaba la sala de profesores.

—Este es el principio, Soul— Sid sonrió y miró por la ventana, era un buen día para salir a caminar.

Después de clases Maka se dirigió con nerviosismo hacia la biblioteca en donde supuestamente estaría Soul, ella no quería esto, pero sino lo hacia el reprobaría y no lo vería más, eso era peor que tener que estar cerca de el todo el tiempo, mirando con esos ojos carmesí penetrantes y fríos…no quería pensar en nada más. Llegó al lugar y como era de esperarse, el tenía apoyado los pies sobre la mesa, balanceándose con la silla sin el mínimo respeto por la biblioteca y lo peor es que nadie se atrevía a hablarle.

— ¿Otra vez tu? No me digas que viniste a molestar de nuevo—.El comentario del chico no le hizo nada de gracia a Maka, ella puso con enfado el libro sobre la mesa y miró a Soul con molestia.

—Te guste o no yo seré tu tutora y tendrás que respetarme—dijo decidida, el alvino alzó una ceja y la miró.

—Tienes carácter…—.La mirada de Maka pareció iluminarse—…para ser ingenua y despistada...— Maka, lo miro y agarro el libro de la mesa y lo golpeo en la cabeza con una fuerza bruta.— ¿¡Acaso estas loca!— Maka lo miro con ira en esos ojos color jades que tenia.

—Callate... —Dijo con ira contenida, pero un cierto grado de tristeza.

se sentó al frente de él y abrió el libro. Comenzó a explicarle la materia, pero el no ponía atención, así que lo regañaba. Trataba de que se concentrara, pero no hacía caso.

—Eres una molestia—.Soul se paró y se fue, dejando sola a Maka.

—"Ya sé que soy una molestia para el. Pude superar su rechazo, ¡ya no debería herirme!, pero aún así… ¿Por qué lo sigo amando?"—pensó tristemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki: Dejen REVIEW o si no no habra proximo capitulo!<strong>

**Alice: exagerada ¬¬**

**Tsuki: cualquier duda solo apreten el botonsito azul **

**BYE BYE!**

**PD: ¿review?**


	2. El dolor de las palabras

**HOLA! QUE TAL! LECTORES QUE SINTONIZAN DESDE SUS ORDENADORES ESTA HISTORIA!**

**Alice: no grites que no sos sorda!**

**Tsuki: QUE NO SOY TORTA?¡**

**Alice: ¬¬... bueno comencemos con esto antes que tu me dejes sorda**

**Tsuki: SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE...PERO LA TRAMA ES DE SHION230 Y DE MI...**

**Alice: ¬¬U... que disfruten el capitulo: 2 ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: El dolor de las palabras...<strong>

Se despertó con la sensación de haber pasado la noche en vela, recordó las palabras de Soul y la tristeza nuevamente la invadió. Mientras se preparaba para la escuela pensaba en lo que tendría que aguantar, siendo la tutora del chico tendría que verlo todos los días. Si el pretendía herirla, ella haría lo mismo,(pero fisicamente) no permitiría que se aprovechara de sus sentimientos para obtener algún beneficio, eso jamás lo permitiría.

Desayunó tranquilamente y preparó su bolso, hoy le tocaba quedarse hasta tarde otra vez y no le hacía mucha ilusión, pero eso era mejor para no tener que pensar en el estúpido de Soul. Se dirigió tranquilamente a sus clases, pero a medida que iba llegando, notó los murmullos de los estudiantes y las miradas que se posaban en ella, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero le restó importancia.

—¡Maka!—llamó desesperadamente Hero, corriendo hacia ella—Dime que es mentira—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó desconcertada por la actitud de su amigo.

—Dime que tú no eres la novia de Soul—suplicó el chico rubio

—¡¿Qué!—exclamó estupefacta, Hero la guió hasta el fichero en donde se encontraba un gran dibujo en el cual la vinculaban con Soul—Creo que estoy en problemas—comentó al sentir la presencia del chico peli-blanco.

—¿Qué rayos es esto?—.Soul miró el dibujo; que de por si ya estaba mal hecho y que si no fuera porque tenía los nombres escritos no se reconocerían.—Tienen agallas para hacer este tipo de cosas—.Rasgo el papel y lo tiró al bote de basura, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Maka estaba allí.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese imbécil?—murmuró de mala gana Hero, Maka sólo se quedó mirando por donde se había ido el alvino.

Black Star no dejo de carcajear como loco por un buen rato, mientras que molestaba a Soul con lo del dibujo, Kid trataba de no reir, pero, no resistió mas y se unio con Black Star en sus risas, Soul lo miraba con fastidio y furia contenida, los tres estaban en la azotea mirando a la gente pasar y pasando el rato.

—¡Dejen de burlarse!—protestó el chico—no es gracioso que me vinculen con esa chica.

Kid dejo de reir inmediatamente, mientras que Black Star trataba de controlarse pero una vez mas empezó a carcajear, Soul solamente lo ignoro, Kid miró a Soul seriamente.

—Claro que no lo es, tuvieron agallas para hacerte una broma y hay más rumores que incluyen a esa chica, pero ese no es el problema.

—¿Uh?—.Soul alzó una ceja.

—Los rumores se expandirán a otras escuelas y no dudaran en atacar a "la novia" del lider de los dark mists , quieras o no, tendrás que proteger a esa chica—explicó Kid, Soul se dejó caer en el suelo—toma, aquí está su carta, aunque ya que la pisoteaste, el nombre no se distingue.

—Desde que la conocí sólo me ha causado problemas—comentó leyendo la carta—y aún no sé su nombre.

Maka tuvo que aguantar el interrogatorio durante todo el receso, pero eso no le preocupaba, sino la reacción que tendría Soul al verla, ojala pudiera escapar. Los rumores eran un tanto…excéntricos, ella nunca había ido a su casa ni tampoco formaba parte de los dark mists. Lo peor de todo esto es que a ella le parecía gustar esta situación, sólo por el hecho de que Soul la tomara un poco en cuenta, ya era feliz, pero no sabía su nombre ni mucho menos la miraba, era tan frustrante.

—Lo siento chicos, pero prefiero estar sola—.Maka dejó bastante preocupados a sus amigos, pero en verdad necesitaba pensar, no hallaba un lugar adecuado puesto que sus compañeros no dejaban de mirarla, así que no tuvo opción mas que dirigirse a la azotea. Allí, se dirigió a la baranda y comenzó a llorar, Soul; quien estaba en el techo, escuchó los sollozos y maldijo a la persona que osaba interrumpir su preciado sueño.

—Tu siempre estas en mi camino—comentó el chico, colocándose al lado de Maka.

—Por favor vete y déjame sola— contestó ella.

—Lo haría, pero yo llegué aquí primero—

—Esta bien, me iré yo—.Le dio la espalda a Soul y no lo miró por vergüenza, caminó limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Tu nombre…—dijo, Maka se detuvo sorprendida—Dime tu nombre.

—Maka—contestó cabizbaja, luego se fue rápidamente.

—¿Maka?...—susurró, miles de recuerdo cruzaron por su mente- no se porque pero esa chica se me hace familiar...- susurro para que el y nadie mas lo escuchara

¿Por qué le preguntó su nombre? ¿Acaso la quería conocer? No, esa no podía ser la razón… ¡Vamos! Soul nunca se interesaría en ella, y entonces, ¿Por qué? No quería saber la razón, de seguro nada bueno saldría de ese chico. Maka se marchó del lugar apresuradamente.

* * *

><p>Soul caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, perdidos en sus pensamientos.<p>

—"_de donde conozco a esa chica, se me hace muy familiar"— _Penso el alvino mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Maka terminó sus deberes como encargada de su clase, durante las clases de la tarde no hizo más que trabajar para no pensar en otras cosas que pudieran distraerla, trató de concentrarse, pero el destino es persistente y se empeñaba en hacerle la vida imposible. Soul la estaba esperando en la biblioteca, con el libro abierto y la mirada aburrida.

—Hasta que llegas, ya me estaba aburriendo—comentó el chico, Maka lo miró sin entender.

—Pensé que estabas molesto—.Se sentó y dejó el libro de matemáticas sobre la mesa.

—¿Molesto? No hay razón para ello—contestó abriendo el libro—¿comenzamos?

—S...si—se apresuró a contestar, ¿Desde cuando Soul tenía la disponibilidad para estudiar y por que el cambio de actitud? Definitivamente era un chico raro muy raro—Soul, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó mirando el libro.

—¿Por qué esa actitud de odio hacia todos? Yo no creo que seas tan malo como dicen—.Maka lo miró atentamente esperando la respuesta, notó la tensión a través de sus manos y el no respondió—Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

—Descuida—.Miró a la rubia y de pronto, todo el mundo se esfumó. Sacudió sus pensamientos y se concentró en su estudio. Necesita conocerla por alguna razón ella tiene que ver algo con sus recuerdos.

—Bien, comenzaremos con…—

Sorprendentemente el resto de la tarde se paso muy rápido para los dos, entre las risas de Maka al ver la cara que el chico ponía cada vez que no entendía y las maldiciones que Soul mascullaba al cometer un error. El nunca pensó que relacionarse con una chica sería tan grato, le pareció interesante ver esa faceta de Maka, tan alegre y agradable. ¡Un momento! El no debería estar pensando en eso.

—¡Que tarde es!—exclamó la chica, Soul alzó la vista del cuaderno—continuaremos con esto mañana.

—De acuerdo—.Cerró su cuaderno y su libro y vio que Maka se iba sin el—espera.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Maka, volteándose para mirarlo.

Soul vaciló un momento en decirle, se removió del asiento algo incomodo.

—No es nada, hasta mañana—dijo, salió de la biblioteca con pasos rápidos.

—¡Hasta mañana!—respondió Maka, viendo como se alejaba—que raro.

Al día siguiente Kid y Black Star miraba a un desesperado Soul dar vueltas por la azotea pensando en algo que no podía descifrar.

—Si me cuentas lo que te pasa puedo ayudarte—dijo kid, Soul chasqueó la lengua y detuvo su andar.

—Esa chica, Maka—comenzó a decir, miro amenazadoramente a Black Star para que se callara y no empiece con sus insinuaciones y el entendió la indirecta, y solamente se dedico a mirar— por alguna razón la conozco, por alguna razón me pasan imagenes de mi pasado que no puedo recordar, cuando ella sonrie.

—Que raro, ¿estas seguro que no la conoces?—preguntó algo confuso.

—No lo se, necesito información sobre ella- Soul miro a Kid - Puedes hacerte su amigo.

—Y POR QUE KID Y YO NO! Un Dios como yo no se debe de hacer a un lado!— Soul suspiro.

—Esta bien...pero no hagas unas de tu estupideces...

—Claro, pero ¿Porque no te haces tu su amigo?

—No quiero involucrarme con ella—dijo—"me siento raro cuando estoy con esa chica"—pensó molesto.

—Es que "ya" te involucraste con ella de cierta forma—comentó Kid—recuerda los rumores que aún rondan, me sorprende que no la hayan atacado.

—Cierto, eso es raro—.Meditó un poco y algo le inquieto de pronto—hoy no la he visto.

—Ya investigué su clase, es la clase estrella—dijo viendo un pequeño trozo de papel—¿Vas a ir a buscarla?

—No tengo opción—.Salió a grandes zancadas de la azotea dejando sorprendidos y pensativos a sus amigos por la reacción de él.

Soul la buscó por todas partes, los compañeros de la chica le respondían temerosamente sus preguntas, tan sólo Hero se atrevió a insultarlo, terminando con un gran chichón en su cabeza. Nada…nadie sabía que le había pasado a la chica, estaba pensando en ir a su casa en la tarde, pero le habían informado que la pandilla de Asura quería la revancha y no podía abandonar a su pandilla. Lo único que le quedaba era "el bosque de cerezos", corrió hacia allí y se detuvo en un árbol.

—Soul, ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Maka, el estaba de espaldas y no vio que ella estaba arriba del árbol de cerezo, bajó con agilidad y se paró delante del chico.

—¡Eres un estorbo, ¿Lo sabías?—le gritó sin pensarlo, después de buscarla por todas partes y pensando que le había pasado algo—"Y yo preocu…"—interrumpió sus pensamientos y la miró con molestia—¡Una verdadera molestia!

—¡¿Qué te pasa?—exclamó enfadada—esa no es forma de tratar a una dama.

—Ni que fueras una, tonta—insultó Soul, cegado por la ira de esos momentos.

—¡¿Qué?—.Las manos le temblaron de rabia—Tu tampoco eres un caballero precisamente.

—¿Y a mi que me importa? Deberías dejar de involucrarte en mi vida, estorbo—replicó, colérico.

—¡No lo he hecho por mi propia voluntad!—exclamó defendiéndose. Las palabras de Soul dolían y no estaba segura de resistir más insultos, su labio inferior temblaba y lágrimas amenazaban con escapar.

—De seguro estás feliz, ¿no?—dijo, refiriéndose a lo de la confesión—tu carta fue muy vergonzosa, sin mencionar que esas inútiles palabras no sirvieron para nada.

—¡No te burles de mis sentimientos!—gritó Maka. Un ruido sordo se escuchó y la mejilla de Soul se volvió roja.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?—grito, sobándose la mejilla—¿Sabes que? Olvídalo, yo me voy—dijo, le dio la espalda a la chica—una cosa más… ¡Desaparece de mi vida!—.Se alejó de la chica hecho una furia, sin pensar en lo que dijo.

—…—Maka se tomó con fuerza el pecho, como si le hubieran atravesado un puñal en el corazón, se tambaleó, se dejó caer al suelo y su respiración se volvió entrecortada, comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente, para luego esconder su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Eso fue lo más doloroso que tuvo que soportar. Una semana ha pasado desde ese hecho, Maka había tratado de olvidar aquellas crueles palabras ocupándose de sus labores como delegada, llegaba tarde a su casa y parecía algo cansada. Sus amigos no sabían nada de aquello, excepto Tsubaki; quien la apoyaba en todo. Por otro lado, Soul se buscó a otro tutor, por supuesto que Kid fue el único que se ofreció. A pesar de que Kid y tambien Black Star estaba preocupado por la extraña actitud de Soul, Y kid hizo caso a las demandas de Soul y no investigó más a Maka; lo que dejó aún más confuso y pensativo a Kid.

—Me voy—anunció Maka, se despidió de los otros delegados y se dirigió a su casa. Tarde como siempre, pasó por el parque y se sentó en los columpios—"El dijo que desapareciera de su vida"—pensó abatida.

—Tu debes ser Maka—nombró un hombre que balanceó el columpio de Maka.

—¿Quién eres?—demandó, se alejó rápidamente de el, dispuesta a escapar.

—El jefe de los dark mists si que es afortunado al tener a una chica tan hermosa como tu—.El hombre no se movió del lugar y miró a Maka con deleite—mi nombres es Asura.

—¿Qué quieres?—inquirió la chica, retrocediendo un poco.

—A ti…—Soul pasaba por el parque cuando escuchó un grito que se le hizo familiar y corrió hacia el lugar.

—¡No te acerques!—gritó la chica.

—¡Maka!—exclamó Soul, se puso delante de ella, la miró de reojo y vio el miedo en sus ojos, giró su vista hacia Asura—Yo te protegeré—murmuró sin mirarla, Maka tan sólo pudo asentir, luego, todo se volvió obscuro...

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy amigos!<strong>

**Alice: ya te salio la sordera?**

**Tsuki: sip...**

**Alice: mas vale -.-U**

**Tsuki: nos despedimos!... Y DEJEN REVIEWS! ^^**

**BYE BYE!**


	3. ¿Sentimientos Encontrados?

**HIII! a todos! yo otra vez!**

**Alice: y claro quien mas...¬¬**

**Jorge: y yo!**

**Alice:-Tsuki le pone un gorro de santa closs- genial lo que me faltaba -.-**

**Tsuki:-con gorro de santa Closs- ¡les traigo este capitulo como regalo de navidad para todos ustedes mi querido publico!**

**Jorge:-Con cuernos de reno y una nariz roja- yo no queria ser rodolfo!**

**Tsuki: ya callate primito! ¬¬ trato de hablan con los lectores u.u... bueno a lo que seguia les traigo este capitulo antes de noche buena y navidad como un regalo de mi para ustedes ^^... y claro me tienen que regalar Reviews... XD**

**Alice: y a lo ultimo abra un anuncio importante!...**

**Jorge: Soul Eater le pertenece a Tsuki...pero le pidio a santa eso de regalo...la trama si le pertenece y tambien a Shion230...**

**Y...¡A LEER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: ¿Sentimientos Encontrados?<strong>

Maka escuchó la voz angustiada de sus amigos y abrió lentamente los ojos, observando todo a su alrededor. No recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior ni mucho menos sabía porque se encontraba en un hospital. De improviso, se le vinieron unas imágenes algo borrosas en las que se veía a Soul pelear contra un tipo y luego nada.

—¡Maka, estás despierta!—exclamó alegre, Tsubaki—no te levantes—dijo al ver que Maka trataba de levantarse—todavía estás débil—añadió recostando a la chica nuevamente.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?—dijo con voz cansina, se tomó la cabeza ante un aparente dolor y recordó con claridad a Soul—¡¿Qué pasó con Soul?

—¿Ese tipo? Está en cuidados intensivos—contestó huraño, Hero. Se cruzó de brazos, molesto—Haciéndose el héroe contigo y lo hicieron polvo—se burló el el rubio, Liz lo codeó.

—Quiero verlo—.Se levantó tan rápidamente que le provocó un pequeño mareo.

—No puedes en tu estado—Le regañó, Liz —después podrás verlo.

—Liz tiene razón, por ahora debes descansar, tuviste una fiebre muy alta y sumado con el cansancio más el shock, hicieron que colapsaras—explicó Tsubaki, acomodando la almohada de Maka.

—La hora de visitas está por terminar—anunció la enfermera—Maka-chan debe descansar—añadió, revisando el estado de la chica, los amigos de la rubia se despidieron de ella y se fueron.

—Enfermera, ¿Me puede decir el estado de Soul?—preguntó Maka, la miró suplicante.

—¿Soul? ¡Ah!el jefe de los dark mists, está estable—respondió—No sabía que tenía novia, cuando la trajo quedamos sorprendidos, estaba muy preocupado por usted—contó con una sonrisa—incluso con esas heridas se quedó cuidándola hasta que el doctor le ordenó que fuera con la enfermera para curarlo—añadió, Maka no podía estar más sorprendida—usted debe ser muy importante para el. El viene seguido al hospital por las peleas que tiene, por eso todo el personal lo conoce.

—"_¿Soul hizo eso por mi?_"—pensó Maka aún conmocionada. Se levantó de la cama—¡Por favor, déjeme verlo!

—Maka-chan no puede levantarse—dijo la enfermera, pero al ver la angustia de la chica, asintió conmovida—De acuerdo, pero sólo serán unos momentos.

—Gracias…—

—Marie—se presentó la chica de pelo rubio.

—Gracias Marie—.Maka; con dificultad, caminó hasta cuidados intensivos y buscó a Soul con la mirada. Lo encontró en una de las camas, con muchas vendas durmiendo plácidamente, eso le hizo sentir culpable, sino fuera tan débil, el no habría terminado así. Se acercó hacia el y vio su cara, tan dulce, tan tranquila que no parecía que fuera el mismo Soul, cruel y distante—Lo siento—susurró acariciando su mejilla—todo es mi culpa, sino fuera tan tonta, tu no estarías aquí.

—…—Soul se removió lentamente, pero no se despertó, comenzó a verse algo intranquilo—N-no te vallas—profirió en sueños, Maka lo miró con compasión.

—Calma Soul, yo estoy aquí—.Apretó la mano del chico y besó suavemente su mejilla, cosa que lo tranquilizó.

Kid vio la escena enternecido, mientras que agarraba y tapaba la boca fuertemente a Black Star para que no comenzara a gritar y interrumpir la esena. Las pesadillas de su Soul generalmente seguían toda la noche, pero esa chica pudo tranquilizarlo en un instante, era algo sorprendente. Ella no le era indiferente a Soul como el decía. Maka; sin duda, sería alguien importante para el. Esa chica era realmente interesante.

Soul despertó con un dolor de cabeza inmenso, su visión borrosa se veía más clara y pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama del hospital. Miró por la ventana y observó que estaba amaneciendo, luego se percató de una leve presión en su mano y se sorprendió al ver a Maka dormir apoyada en la cama y sosteniendo su mano con fuerza, murmurando cosas incomprensibles. La miró atentamente, observando cada gesto de su rostro; sonrió. Asombrado de su propia conducta, soltó su mano rápidamente, causando que la chica se despertara.

—¿Qué pasa?—Frotó sus ojos y dio un pequeño bostezo—Soul, buenos días—saludo con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días—dijo un poco consternado con su manera de actuar, ¿Por qué la quedaba mirando tanto? ¿Que era este sentimiento?—…—Tosió un poco para alejar sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó preocupada—lo siento, todo es mi culpa—.Maka bajó la mirada entristecida.

—¿eh? —.La miró sin entender. Cerró los ojos y se frotó el cabello, intentando pensar en como explicar la situación—no te sientas culpable—expresó el chico, Maka levantó la mirada.

—Pero estás herido por mi culpa—declaró angustiada.

—¡Ya te dije que no es tu culpa!—replicó—Asura es un hombre fuerte, pero lo vencí, así que no te preocupes—.Soul acarició el cabello de la chica y luego miró hacia la ventana. Maka sonrió, al menos había tenido una pequeña conversación con el chico que tanto amaba.

Cuando la tarde se hizo presente, el doctor dio de alta a Maka, pero dejó en observación a Soul por una semana, así que ella no tuvo más opción que irse, sin embargo, le dijo a la enfermera que visitaría al chico todos los días.

—Marie, gracias por todo y cuide de Soul, por favor—.Hizo una reverencia y le sonrió a la enfermera.

—Descuida Maka-chan, tu novio está en buenas manos—afirmó, la rubia se sonrojó.

—Se equivoca, el no es…—

—Se ve que el la quiere mucho—interrumpió—cuando fui a verlo, usted estaba dormida en su cama y el estaba mirándola dormir, no despegó su mirada por mucho tiempo, es tan lindo—.Sonrió amorosamente—no los quise interrumpir así que me fui—aclaró—¡Ah, se me olvidaron los papeles para el doctor!— se despidió de Maka y caminó rápidamente hacia la oficina del médico.

—"_¡Que vergüenza, Soul me estaba mirando!_"—pensó la chica, dirigiéndose a la salida del hospital—No te hagas ilusiones Maka—se dijo a sí misma, pero no pudo evitar sonreír todo el tiempo. Sus amigos la esperaban con muchas pancartas y un gran ramo de flores.

—¡Maka, felicidades por salir del hospital!—exclamaron todos.

—¡Que exagerados, si sólo estuve un día!—dijo, pero luego rió y abrazó a sus amigos.

Al día siguiente, Maka fue a visitar a Soul; el cual recibió de mala gana las frutas de la chica, la enfermera lo regañó y obligó a darle las gracias. Maka acompañó al chico hasta que se hizo tarde. Soul le advirtió que no se fuera por el camino largo y que tuviera cuidado, porque el no estaría para protegerla. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, lo que provocó que el chico volteara la mirada, avergonzado.

—Hasta mañana, Soul—se despidió la chica.

—Hasta mañana…Espera, ¿mañana también vendrás?—preguntó asombrado.

—Por supuesto, vendré todos lo días—confesó. Luego se fue sin esperar respuesta del chico.

—¡Que molesta!—dijo fingidamente enojado, soltó una pequeña risa y cogió una de las manzanas que le había dejado la chica.

Sin duda, Maka cumplía sus palabras, la chica iba todos los días y de eso ya hace cuatro días, sólo faltaban tres días para que le den de alta a Soul. Todo el personal que conocía al jefe de los dark mists, sabía que Maka era la "novia" de él y siempre platicaban de ello. Black Star y Kid también iban a visitarlo para informarle sobre las cosas que pasaban con su pandilla y del movimiento de los rivales.

—¡Aparentemente todo esta bien, a pesar de que sabe que tu estás en el hospital no hacen nada!, ¡Seguro que tiene miedo de la grandeza del Dios Black Star¡—informó, Black Star gritando, pero luego vino la enfermera y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que se callara.

—también, los chicos preguntan por ti y están muy orgullosos de que hayas derrotado al traidor de Asura—dijo Kid, Soul sonrió.

—¿Y que hay de Maka?—preguntó Soul—¿No la han atacado?

—No, el chico que mandaste a que la protegiera está haciendo bien su trabajo—contestó Kid sonriendo.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo?—preguntó extrañado el líder de los dark mists.

—Maka-chan te preocupa mucho, ¿Verdad?—comentó Kid.

—No es cierto—respondió molesto.

—Entonces ¿Por qué mandas a que la protejan?—preguntó Black Star queriendo molestarlo.

—Porque, si no ella puede morir o ser secuestrada por algun bando—dijo algo hastiado.

—Es extraño, porque tu nunca te importo nadie mas que solo tu pandilla—dijo burlón Kid. Soul calló.

Camino al hospital, Maka compró las manzanas que tanto le gustaban a Soul, aunque el seguía un poco frío al hablar, notaba que iba tomando más confianza y conversaba más con ella. Poco a poco lo iba cambiando y la vez había confirmado que Soul no era el chico rudo y malo que solía ser; o al menos pretendía que fuera así.

Al entrar saludó a todo el personal que la conocía y se dirigió al cuarto del chico, cuanto más se acercaba podía oírlo, de seguro ya estaba peleando con Marie, otra vez, pero…

—…Ya te dije, que tengo que proteger a Maka porque o si no la pueden matar—.La chica se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

—Si, ya lo sé, pero como tú nunca te importo alguien como ella, pero ahora—hablo—¿No será que te gusta?—.Esa era la voz de Kid.

—Ñyajajajaja...¡¿Soul le gusta Maka!... ¡amigo eso es caer bajo!—esa era la voz del idiota de Black Star

—¡Pero, ¿Qué tonterías dices? Ella no me interesa, es más, es una molestia que venga aquí todos los días, me irrita, es tan ruidosa y atolondrada, no la soporto—.Comentó irritado, Kid lo miró sorprendido. Maka escuchaba detrás de la puerta, con lágrimas en los ojos y un dolor insoportable en el pecho. Otra vez lo había hecho…otra vez la había herido y ella se había hecho ilusiones, como una estúpida enamorada.

—¡Maka-chan!—saludo Marie.

—Entréguele estas manzanas a Soul, por favor—dijo sin mirar a la enfermera, luego se fue corriendo.

—¿Qué le habrá pasado?—se preguntó, luego miró el paquete—No notará nada si le saco una—.Rió divertida y mordisqueó una de las manzanas.

En la habitación del chico, Black Star estaba extrañado, mientras que Kid estaba seguro que su amigo tenía cierto interés por Maka, bastaba ver la forma en que la veía y como se preocupaba por ella, pero conociéndolo, nunca reconocería sus sentimientos, menos siendo alguien inexperto, ya que es la primera vez que los siente. Esa forma de hablar de ella sólo era una barrera para que el no se diera cuenta de que si le interesaba.

—Soul, soy tu amigo, no tienes porque mentirme—habló Kid.

—¿Mentirte? No te estoy engañando—dijo molesto.

—¡Te conocemos viejo, y sé nota que sientes algo por ella, no lo niegues!—Lo amenazo Black Star, Kid miró como las manos de Soul se tensaban.

—No lo sé, es la primera chica que se me acerca—.Soul se tomo la cabeza—no se que siento. Cuando la veo, me siento extraño amigos—comentó angustiado y confuso—cuando sonríe…se me viene imagenes del pasado borrosas, pero tambien siento una alegria, realmente no se que me esta pasando.

—Soul—susurró Kid anonadado por la confesión de su amigo.

Maka corrió fuera del hospital, con la mirada baja. Se sintió una tonta por creer que Soul estaba interesado en ella y que algo bueno podría salir de el. Como una ilusa se dejó cegar por la pequeña cercanía que creía haber tenido con el y con lo enamorada que estaba no se dio cuenta cuanto le molestaba a el su presencia, pero ya no más...Esta vez, ella se olvidaría para siempre de ese chico de corazón frío.

—Soul, Maka-chan te dejó estas manzanas—anunció la enfermera—estaba algo extraña, sólo dijo que te entregara esto y luego se fue corriendo—comentó algo preocupada.

—Gracias Marie—contestó Soul, miró las manzanas y se quedó pensando en Maka, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Al día siguiente, Soul esperaba la visita de Maka, pero esta nunca llegó, le preguntó a Marie, pero ella le dijo que no había venido…Y así pasaron los tres días sin que la chica viniera y sin que Soul supiera la razón de la ausencia de ella. Se sintió mal sin la presencia de Maka, le preguntó a Kid y Black Star si la había visto en la escuela, pero ello tampoco la habían visto, sin embargo, el chico que la protege le informó que ella había permanecido en casa todos estos días.

—Puede que esté enferma—especuló Kid para no preocupar a su amigo.

—Entonces la iré a ver—mencionó, alistándose para salir del hospital.

—Soul, ya te puedes ir—anunció Marie—y no te quiero volver a ver aquí—le regañó— a menos que vengas de visita con Maka-chan—añadió amorosamente.

—De acuerdo, ya entendí—dijo tomarle importancia, luego se fue del hospital con sus dos amigos .

A la mañana siguiente, Soul se preparó para ir al instituto para confirmar si Maka asistía a clases; porque Kid le había insistido que no era correcto ir a su casa, de paso le reclamaría porque no lo había ido a visitar. Bueno, no es como si Maka fuera su novia ni nada parecido, pero ella estaba enamorada de él, ¿verdad? Entonces debía ir a verlo, si, eso. ¡A quien engañaba! Ni siquiera sabía porque quería explicaciones si ella no era nada de él…Bueno, podría ser una amiga, pero nada más. Cuando llegó al instituto, Kilik; el chico que protegía a Maka, le había informado que ella ya estaba de vuelta y al parecer estaba bien, así que Soul se tranquilizó. Pero al dirigirse a su salón se encontró con algo desagradable: Un chico rubio de ojos azules estaba abrazando a Maka en pleno pasillo y ella reía correspondiendo a su abrazo, entonces, una extraña presión en su pecho, lo obligó a llevarse la mano allí y apretar su ropa como si eso calmara el dolor. Se quedó mirando la escena paralizado y con un millón de preguntas rondándole por la mente: ¿Quién era chico? ¿Por qué estaba abrazando a Maka? ¿Por qué ella se dejaba? ¿Por qué el pecho le dolía? Miles de sentimientos se mezclaron en ese momento: Confusión, tristeza, angustia y una extraña irritabilidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki: Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, un regalo para ustedes!<strong>

**Jorge: y no se olviden en regalarnos Reviews!**

**Alice: y este es el anuncio especial**

**Tsuki:-se aclara la garganta- haré un nuevo fic, llamado "Un programa de televisión" estara conformado por OCs y los personajes de Soul Eater se tratara de un programas de preguntas y retos!**

**Alice: pero tu y Jorge lo llaman "Torturas"**

**Tsuki: calla! que todabia no e terminado... es donde estaba... ah! si... como anteriormente les relato que estara conformado por Ocs en que quiera participar solo me debe mandar un Review o un mensaje privado con retos y preguntas... ok.. ya termine!**

**Jorge: nos despedimos...!**

**Tsuki: no se olviden de regalarme Review ^^...y...**

**¡Feliz Navidad Y Un Prospero Año Nuevo! ^-^**


End file.
